Bludgeoned
by krut09
Summary: When Kikiyo decide she will be faithful to her fiance, Inuyasha, what will Naraku do? The anger inside takes over his mind. But what if her fiance doesn't want her anymore? KikXNar Based off of the song Bludgeoned to Death by Suicide Silence.


Bludgeoned to Death

Her face was emotionless. Cold as stone. "I won't see you anymore." Her words echoed in his mind. "I won't be unfaithful anymore."

"What? Y-you can't leave me just like that! You're worthless without me! You are nothing without me!" He yelled to her face. Her face unchanging.

"I'm worthless? Nothing? You're the bastard that can't live without me. Just forget about me and leave me the fuck alone. Me and my family." She curse.

She turned to walk away but he couldn't let her. He grabbed her arm with force and finally her face showed change. Pain. He liked seeing this. He squeezed harder as she tried to pull away.

"Let me go you bastard!" She screamed.

"You will be nothing without me bitch!" He exclaimed. He released her arm and she fell to the ground.

_You're worthless, you plague humanity  
Be nothing without me  
Your curses try to get back to me  
But still there is no time_

Bludgeoned

The bruise on her arm already formed in the shape of his hand. He smiled at her pain. She would be miserable without him. He would make sure of that.

"I can give you everything your human heart can desire. Why would you want go back to that half breed mute that can give you nothing?" He asked, not really caring anymore.

"We are promised to one another and I vow my life to him. Not you. He can give me something that you never could. A peaceful human life that you wouldn't stand for." She hissed in reply.

He scoffed at her desire for the weak lifestyle of peace he loathed.

"I remember not too long ago when you wanted a man with power and strength. And I was that man." He stated coldly. "That pathetic puppy you're running to can't give you any of that!"

_Your curses with thoughts and narration  
For what I say  
Hope you listen_

Your cursed with thoughts and narration  
This is what you get  
I made you smile

"I don't want that anymore! You kill for fun! You don't know what love and compassion is! I could never truly feel love from you!" She yelled in reply.

XxX

The room was dark. Pitch black. His body was glowing with the hatred and anger he felt towards the woman he once loved. He sat in the corner of this dark room remembering that day that made him hate her.

XxX

She got to her feet quickly. "You can't scare me and I will go on with my life without you! Now, forget me and don't come near me ever again." She said, turning and leaving him to simmer in his own anger.

XxX

Her words re-played over and over in his head. 'Forget me and don't come near me ever again.' He would see her again. But not for what she thinks.

He thought of all the gruesome things he could do to her weak human body. She wouldn't be able to even protest. He would beat her until she was unrecognizable. He would slice her skin open and spill her blood onto the cold floor where her body would lie broken and beaten.

But then he thought of how he felt about her. In his heart. He loved her. But she stomped on it like she never felt a thing. He punched the concrete floor in front of him with all his frustration. The hard ground caved under his force. 'She can't leave me. I can't let her leave. We can't be over.' He thought. "We all will fall if this happens." He said aloud. "If I can't have her, no one will."

_And doctors won't be able to recognize your fucking face!  
Be, be nothing, be nothing without me_

How could you think that I was joking  
But I'm not, be nothing, be strong, without me  
But still curses crumble as we let this happen  
We can't let this happen  
As we all come down  
We can't

XxX

She returned to her hut where she was met by the one she had chosen. His face was less than happy. She froze.

"Tell me it's not true." He said, heartbroken. She was speechless. Something that didn't happen often. "You can't say anything because it is true. You've been sneaking behind my back to be with Naraku." He said, hissing his name.

"I-I... Let me explain!" She tried to defend.

"I don't want your explanation. I'll be gone by morning." He said, standing and walking past her out of the hut. She stood in the same spot in shock. Wide eyed. He was gone. And he wasn't coming back.

"Inuyasha." She whispered.

_You abide by something funny  
What's funny now?  
You abide by something sacred  
You found it gone_

XxX

She came to find him. He was still in his dark room. She opened the door and there he was.

"Kikyo." He said coldly. She took a few slow steps and collapsed to her knees in front of him.

"Please forgive me." She said with tears in her eyes. "I want you back."

He laughed loudly. "You think I want you back?! Ha! You are so pathetic! I have forgotten who you are. That's what I was told to do!" He yelled. "I told you that you would be nothing without me. But unfortunately you're too late for that. Now get out of my home bitch!"

She felt like pins were stabbed into her heart. Everything she had was gone. She had dug a hole to bury herself in without even knowing. She stood and ran out of the room with tears streaming down her cheeks.

_Inside, Inside, Inside  
Your curses die  
Inside, Inside, Inside  
Your curses die_


End file.
